Equestria Boys?
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Un dia como cualquier otro en Canterlot High, 5 chicos tendrán una aventura un poco extraña. Viajando a una tierra rara para ellos, los chicos tendran que encontrar su Cutie Mark, y acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida. Rivalidad, Enamoramiento, Hechizos y Aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

**_.: Equestria Boys :. _**

**_Prefacio. _**

* * *

_¿Alguna vez has pensado que existe un mundo diferente e igual al tuyo?_

_¿Dónde tú eres una persona distinta?_

_¿Dónde te enamoras de ti mismo?_

_¿Dónde casi todo es distinto?_

_Bueno, eso me paso a mí, a mis mejores amigos. _

_Cuando la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para conocer otra vida… ¿Por qué no aprovecharla?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_.: Equestria Boys :. _**

**_Capitulo 1._**

* * *

Un hermoso día, en la biblioteca de la secundaria de Canterlot High.

-¡AAAA!- Grito un chico de cabello esponjado de color rosa, su piel era rosa pálido, sus ojos eran de color azul celeste, y de su cabeza sobre salían un par de orejas de poni.

-¡Cálmate Bubble Berry!- Grito un chico de cabello de colores alborotados, su piel era de un color Sian, sus ojos eran de un color magenta. Veía con el ceño fruncido al chico de cabello rosado. Al igual que al otro chico, le sobresalían un par de orejas de poni, además de dos alas de Pegaso en su espalda.

-Por el amor de dios hermanos, ya dejen de gritar.- Dijo tranquilamente, pero a la vez con un toque de frustración. Un chico de cabello color morado azulado perfectamente rizado, su piel era de un color blanco, y sus ojos de un color azul oscuro. A él también le sobresalían un par de orejas de poni.

-Elusive tiene razón chicos, no podemos concentrarnos en estudiar para estudiar el examen de mañana.- Dijo rodando los ojos, un chico de cabello lacio morado con una franja de un color más claro y una rosa, sus ojos eran de un color violeta oscuro, y su piel era de un color morado claro. A este chico también le sobre salían orejas de poni.

-¡El empezó, o ¿Acaso no vieron como me grito en mi oreja?!- Pregunto el chico de cabello multicolor.

-Sí, sí, sí. Lo sabemos. Pero ya cállate.- Dijo un chico de cabello rubio largo atado en una coleta baja, su piel era de un color naranja muy claro, sus ojos eran verdes, y unas cuantas pecas adornaban sus mejillas. Él también tenía orejas de poni, las cuales sobresalían de un sombrero de vaquero color marrón.

-¡a!- Se quejó cruzándose de brazos el de ojos magentas.

-En todo caso, ¿Por qué gritaste Berry?- Pregunto Duskshines, el de cabello color morado.

-¡¿Cómo que porque?!, ¡Odio estudiar!- Chillo el de cabello rosa.

-¡Como si a mí me gustara!- Exclamo el de cabello multicolor.

-¡Nadie te pregunto!- Grito Bubble Berry.

-¡Y nadie te pidió tu opinión acerca de mi pregunta!- Grito Rainbow Blitz, el de cabello multicolor.

-¡Y nadie te pidió que me contestaras!-

-¡Y nadie te pidió que me contestaras a lo que conteste!-

-¡Y nadie te pidió que contestaras porque yo te conteste a lo que me contestaste!-

-¡Y nadie te pidió que me contestaras lo que yo te conteste porque me contestaste, porque yo te conteste!-

-¡YA CALLENCE!- Grito un chico de piel amarillo pálido, de cabello rosa pastel ondulado, y ojos color turquesa.

Todos se callaron al escuchar al de piel amarilla. Sabían que si gritaba era algo muy serio.  
-No puedo creer que se estén peleando.- dijo, esta vez, en un susurro el de cabello rosado ondulado. Al igual que el de cabello multicolor, sobresalían de su espalda un par de alas, además de las orejas de poni.

-Y yo no puedo creer que ni siquiera hayan avanzado nada.- Hablo una vocecita femenina a sus espaldas. Los 5 chicos voltearon la cabeza para mirar a una pequeña perrita de color morado, sus orejas estaban caídas y eran de un color verde claro. Sus ojos de un color esmeralda rodeados de unas pestañas negras, miraban desaprobatoriamente a los chicos.

-Bárbara, queríamos estudiar, pero los chicos no se callaban.- Dijo Duskshines, mirando con las cejas fruncidas hacia Bubble Berry y Rainbow Blitz, que lo miraban con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Si lo se… la verdad nunca pensé que estudiarían.- respondio la perrita.

De repente, el timbre sonó. Apple Jack bufo. La siguiente clase era la de la maestra Carlota.

-Vamos.- Dijo en un susurro Butterscoth. El de cabello rosa ondulado.

-¡Si, nos toca educación física!- Grito Rainbow.

Los chicos guardaron todos los libros que habían "Leído" durante la hora libre.

-Odio a la maestra carlota- Dijo Apple Jack una vez que ya habían salido de la biblioteca. Duskshines rodo los ojos y bufo.

-A mí me odia.-

-¡Vamos chicos, será divertido!- Exclamo lleno de júbilo Berry.

-¡Si chicos, animo!- Dijo Rainbow Blitz, volando sobre de los chicos de manera de expresar su emoción.

-Sera lindo.- Susurro Butterscoth.

Los 5 chicos, tenían que atravesar el frente de la institución; que era conformado por un pequeño lugar de césped, en el medio de este, se encontraba una estatua de un corcel. Bárbara, iba detrás de ellos, pero algo en la estatua llamo su atención. Se acercó un poco, queriendo ver mejor lo que lo había sorprendido. Una luz inicio a sobresalir de la base de la estatua.

De repente, tropezó cayendo de cara en la estatua. Pero en lugar de caer y chocar contra la estatua, está la absorbió.

-¡Bárbara!- Gritaron los 6 chicos corriendo hacia la estatua. Pero al llegar, frenaron en seco.

-¡Tenemos que ir por el!- Grito Apple Jack, los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, y se adentraron al igual que la perrita hacia la estatua, siendo absorbidos por esta.

Se marearon tenían que admitirlo. Querían vomitar, pero no era el momento.

Salieron repentinamente a un lugar misterioso para ellos.

Parecía una habitación antigua, pero había cosas modernas. Rainbow trato de levantarse, pero las patas traseras le fallaron. Entonces los chicos cayeron en cuenta… tenían patas en lugar de piernas.

-¡Aaah!- Gritaron los 5 chicos.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?!- Grito una voz ruda y femenil.

Los chicos se giraron para ver a un poni de color Sian, de crin multicolor, y alas en la espalda del mismo color que el pelaje. Iba acompañada por otros 4 ponis. Una era de color morado claro, y su crin era de color morado oscuro con franjas rosas y de morado claro, de su frente sobre salía un cuerno y tenia alas en la espalda, sus ojos eran morados. La otra era de color naranja muy claro, su crin era de color rubio, y tenía un sombrero en la cabeza, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda. Otra era de color amarillo claro, su crin era de un color rosado pastel, ella tenía alas, y sus ojos eran de color turquesa. Otra era de pelaje blanco, de ojos azules oscuros, y crin perfectamente rizado morado azulado, de su frente sobre salía un cuerno. Y la última era de pelaje rosa claro, con la crin esponjada de un color rosa fuerte, sus ojos eran de color celeste.

-¡Ah, ¿Qué demonios?!, ¡Son ponis!- Grito Rainbow Blitz. Dash lo miro extrañada.

-Si amigo, y tú también lo eres- Dijo ella con una ceja arqueada.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Eran ponis.

Rainbow Blitz, se parecía mucho al del pelaje de color Sian, solo que su crin era más corta y alborotada. Duskshines se parecía a la del cuerno morado, solo que al igual que Rainbow, su crin era más corta y alborotada. Apple Jack se parecía a la de pelaje anaranjado, solo que su cabello era más alborotado, y estaba sujeto a una coleta más arriba. Butterscoth era de igual manera, parecido a la de pelaje amarillo, solo que su cabello era más corto. Al igual que Berry, que él tenía el cabello más corto que la de pelaje rosa.

-¡Somos parecidos!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo los 10 ponis.

-Oigan…- dijo una voz conocida, tanto las ponis como los ponis, buscaron al portador de esa voz.- Estoy aquí abajo tontos.

Los chicos por inercia voltearon hacia abajo, y se encontraron con algo sorprendente.

-¡Un dragón!- Gritaron los PONIS (los chicos).

-¡Spike!- Gritaron las ponis, viendo a un dragón de color morado, en su cola había escamas de color verde, y sus ojos esmeraldas, en los costados de su cabeza tenía unas escamas hacia abajo.

-Me llamo Barbara.- corrigió la dragona, la cual anteriormente era una perrita.

-¡Eres un dragón!- Gritaron aún más, si es posible, sorprendidos los chicos.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Pregunto entrando por la puerta, una poni Pegaso unicornio, su cabello era de color rosa, azul, morado y verde pastel, y se agitaba como si una ráfaga de aire estuviera presente, su pelaje era de color blanco, y sus ojos eran de un color rosa pastel.

La recién llegada se sorprendió de ver a los nuevos, y estos aún más al verla a ella.

-¿Quiénes son sus nuevos amigos?- Pregunto la recién llegada.

-Princesa Celestia, ellos entraron por el portal, vienen de la tierra hasta donde seguí a Sunset Shimmer.- Dijo respetuosamente, la de pelaje morado. Los chicos no recordaban ese nombre.

-Pero no es el día en el cual el portal conecta a ese mundo.- Dijo la llamada Princesa Celestia.

-¿Entonces de dónde vienen?- Pregunto la de ojos esmeraldas. La princesa los miro un poco.

-Creo que vienen de otro mundo parecido al de Sunset Shimmer, pero parecido al nuestro.-

-¿Cómo es eso Princesa?- Pregunto de nuevo la de ojos morados.

-Creo que… son ustedes de otro mundo.-

Los 10 chicos se miraron entre ellos, las ponis miraron sus Cutíes Mark, y luego miraron donde deberían estar la de los chicos… no había nada.

-No tienen Cutie Mark.- Dijo en un susurro, la de cabello rosa pastel.

La princesa miro a los chicos, si cierto era que no tenían Cutie Mark. La princesa pensó un poco las cosas.

-A lo mejor no pudieron conseguirlas en donde vienen. Hay que ayudarlos.- dijo la princesa, mirando a los chicos que estaban tan confundidos como habían estado recientemente.

¿Qué eran las Cuties Mark?, ¿Por qué decía esa poni que las ponis eran ellos?, ¿Por qué Barbara era un dragón?

-Disculpe…- hablo con respeto Duskshines.- Pero no hemos entendido nada de los que acaba de decir.-

-Ustedes vienen de un mundo donde se usan dos piernas para caminar, donde no tienen cascos en las patas, y utilizan raros artefactos tecnológicos. ¿Cierto?- Pregunto la poni de pelaje morado, los chicos y Barbara asintieron con la cabeza.- Este es el mundo de Equestria, donde todos somos ponis, pegasos o unicornios. Soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle- Dijo la susodicha haciendo una reverencia.

-Soy la princesa Celestia, reina de esta tierra. Todas las ponis tienen una Cutie Mark, que aparece cuando descubrimos el talento de cada uno de nosotros.-

-Y ustedes no tienen hasta ahora, ninguno.- Termini Twilight.- Y les ayudaremos a encontrar su talento.-

-Me refería a como que somos ustedes.-

-Ustedes son nosotras en el otro mundo.- Dijo Twilight.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Si hay que admitir que había un parecido. Tal vez… si eran ellas.

Los chicos y sus contrapartes intercambiaron miradas. Y sin que se dieran cuenta, una pequeña chispa se encendió en su interior. Pero también, entre los de pelaje Sian, nacía una rivalidad.

* * *

**Nini: **Bueno, creo que me quedo… ¿aceptable? Me despido con el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y sintonicen este pequeño Fanfic. Nini Fuera.

Paz.

**_¿Reviesw? _**


End file.
